An alkylated triazolium based nitrate salt has potential in propulsion and/or explosives applications. One of the current, major drawbacks in commercializing these so called ionic liquids or low melting salts is the use of silver salts as ion exchange agents. Use of silver introduces high cost, along with light sensitivity and residual contamination. The elimination of silver salts would decrease the cost of production and virtually eliminate heavy metal waste and contamination.
Accordingly, there is need and market for preparing the above family of salts without the need for silver salts therewith in a more streamlined process of reduced costs.
There has now been developed an efficient method to produce the above family of salts free from the use of silver salts therewith.